


Плохая идея

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), Takishiro



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fandom Kombat 2020, HYDRA Made Them Do It, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implies/Referenced Rape, M/M, Porn Without Plot, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takishiro/pseuds/Takishiro
Summary: То, что план был хуевый, Рамлоу понял довольно быстро.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 11
Kudos: 109
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Плохая идея

То, что план был хуевый, Рамлоу понял довольно быстро.

Понял бы, наверное, еще быстрее, если бы так не пялился.

Сто раз ведь ему говорили, чтоб не выебывался, раз у него плохо с воображением. Надо было следовать протоколу, ограничиться обычными пытками, рано или поздно кто-нибудь из них раскололся бы. Но он был очень, очень зол на Роджерса. А когда Рамлоу злился, он переставал мыслить рационально.

Формально – Пирс дал на это добро. Точнее, Пирс – тоже в расстроенных чувствах из-за того, что вышла заминка с хеликэрриерами, – отбыл, велев «поговорить» с Роджерсом и Романовой. Спросить, куда подевалась Мария Хилл. И что они успели ей рассказать.

Хорошо, что они смогли перехватить хотя бы этих двоих до запуска проекта «Озарение». Правда, это «хорошо» стоило Рамлоу и его команде большой головомойки и лишения премии. Так что не надо было удивляться, если он слегка разозлился. Да и с проектом, кажется, все было не слава богу, если судить по многочисленным звонкам Пирсу и по тому, что в хранилище банка они теперь остались одни.

– Ну ладно, Кэп, – усмехнулся Рамлоу. – Давай попробуем еще раз. На колени, руки за голову, дубль два. Сказал бы опять, что ничего личного, да боюсь, совру.

Кэп был просто на диво послушен. Позволил отконвоировать себя в банковское хранилище, а уж там его надежно пришпилили к стене магнитными наручниками. Посильнее тех, что были в лифте – Рамлоу сам об этом позаботился. Но на сей раз Роджерс даже не пытался отбиваться. Хоть ставь его в пример Солдату...

Солдат, кстати. Он спокойно стоял за спиной Роллинза, который безуспешно пытался заставить Романову заговорить и ждал, пока наступит его очередь. Вдову пристегнули к креслу, в котором Солдату обычно делали обнуление. В том, что Роллинзу она не скажет даже, который час, Рамлоу не сомневался. Но надеялся, что неподвижная фигура Солдата ее нервирует.

– Баки, – выдохнул Роджерс с таким отчаянием, что у Рамлоу даже немного поднялось настроение.

– Твоему Баки, – сказал он, – из-за тебя пришлось проходить внеочередное обнуление. Не очень приятная процедура, правда, Солдат?

Тот посмотрел невыразительно, но от комментариев отказался. Молодец. Знает, что бывает за обсуждение приказа. Хорошо они парня натренировали.

– Баки, – хрипло сказал Роджерс. – Баки, прости. Господи. Прости меня. Я же не мог знать.

Теперь во взгляде Солдата появился легкий интерес. Но кресло сделало свое дело – интерес мигнул и пропал. Роллинз, которого отвлекло появление Роджерса, снова сконцентрировался и отвесил Романовой сочный хук справа.

– Хватит, – сказал ему Рамлоу. – У меня идея получше. Отойди-ка. Солдат, хочешь поразвлечься?

Ясно же – обычной болью от этих двоих ничего не добьешься. Это Рамлоу понимал и про Роджерса, и про Романову. Даже если начать пытать Вдову на глазах у Кэпа... может, он и расколется, а может, решит, что мир во всем мире важнее, и сожмет челюсти.

Можно попробовать наоборот – но он сомневался насчет эмпатии у Вдовы. Там, где ее воспитывали, такие вещи обычно вытравливают без остатка.

Но говоря о воспитании... Чего наверняка не выдержит Роджерс с его старомодными идеалами – это когда его боевую подругу у него на глазах примутся насиловать. А если это вдобавок сделает старый боевой друг...

Солдат на предложение «поразвлечься», конечно, не отреагировал. Это и сказано было ради Романовой. Хотя напрягся почему-то Роджерс. Тоже хорошо...

– Солдат, – а вот это уже приказ. – Физическое воздействие. Протокол номер пятьдесят семь.

Солдат сперва не двинулся, будто и не услышал. Почему-то у него не ладилось с этим протоколом. Всякий раз он замирал, а если долго оставался вне криокамеры, мог и вовсе отказаться. И приходилось звать медиков, потому что само по себе оружие в боевую готовность не приходило. С одной стороны – всегда можно вколоть лекарство, с другой... Рамлоу думал, что такое умение Солдату необходимо, особенно когда на более вдумчивое физическое воздействие нет времени.

– Да какие ему развлечения, – хмыкнул Роллинз, – давай лучше я, командир. Я-то с толком и расстановкой...

– Завали, – велел Рамлоу. Роллинз не понимал: трахнуть бабу может кто угодно. Но сломать как следует может только Солдат – с его полным равнодушием к такого рода развлечениям.

Тот все еще тормозил. В одной заметке, пришпиленной к толстому делу Солдата, какая-то психолог ссылалась на травматическую память: мол, неприятные воспоминания с тех времен, когда его ломали, мешают Солдату сосредоточиться на задаче.

Травматическая память. Когда парень вчерашнего дня не помнит.

Что ж. Рамлоу всегда считал, что травму надо выбивать травмой, так что после нескольких тренировок Солдат перестал саботировать. Вот и теперь – послушно шагнул к Романовой, расстегнул штаны и вытащил на тусклый свет свое достоинство.

– Что, – спросила она с кривой улыбкой, – даже не вспомнишь?

Рамлоу шепнул кому-то из техников:

– Принесите шприц...

Солдат не любил лекарства; он поспешно обхватил мягкий член металлической ладонью и принялся его дрочить. У Рамлоу по загривку прошла дрожь. Он не был педиком, но это зрелище всегда его завораживало. Даже яйца поджимались, стоило себе представить, как это – железными пальцами за самое дорогое...

На Романову Солдат при этом не смотрел, и вообще, казалось, происходящее его совершенно не интересует. Будь Рамлоу на месте Вдовы, ему бы сейчас стало очень не по себе...

– Не надо, – хрипло сказал Роджерс.

Отлично.

Рамлоу неспешно развернулся.

– Если не надо – скажи, где Мария Хилл и что вы с подружкой ей нарассказывали.

– Я не знаю. – Он еще не слышал у Кэпа такого беспомощного голоса. – Баки!

– Продолжай, Солдат.

Тот потянулся и с совершенно таким же выражением лица – точнее, вообще без выражения – разорвал на ней уже и без того порванный топ. Может, она казалась бы более аппетитной и менее жалкой, если бы не повязка, закрывающая плечо и грудь.

– Не надо, – торопливо сказал Роджерс. – Не надо ее... Не надо, Рамлоу. Она потеряет сознание и все равно ничего не скажет. Возьми меня.

– Что? – Рамлоу сперва не понял.

– Пусть он, – поправился Роджерс, – возьмет. Пусть он сделает это со мной. Баки...

– Здесь нет Баки, – окрысился Рамлоу, чтобы скрыть, как он ошарашен. Этого он от Кэпа не ожидал. То есть предложить себя в жертву вместо дамы, конечно, дело святое. Но такая жертва...

– Хорошо, пусть Солдат... – Да Кэп сегодня – просто образец послушания. – Пусть он... Баки? Баки, слышишь? Иди сюда?

Вот тут-то Рамлоу и совершил ошибку. Он забыл о целесообразности. Следовало продолжить со Вдовой: рано или поздно Кэп сломался бы. Но то, что он предлагал...

Это было настолько извращенно, настолько неправильно, что Рамлоу неодолимо захотелось на это взглянуть.

Потом до него дошло.

– Ага. Хочешь, чтоб я наручники с тебя снял.

– Зачем снимать. – Роджерс не смотрел на него – так же, как его дружок не смотрел на Романову. Он уставился Солдату в затылок.

Рамлоу прикинул. Если кто-то и может отыметь Кэпа на весу...

В тот момент ему это показалось хорошей идеей. Пирсу он без труда все объяснит. Если вдруг что-то пойдет не так, у них будет отличный компромат против Кэпа. Да и Солдат... если он еще раз вспомнит «человека на мосту» – придется вспомнить и о том, что он с ним сделал.

Ладно. Позабавимся.

– Я не буду отдавать приказа, Роджерс, – ухмыльнулся Рамлоу. – Но если он выберет тебя – то пусть пользуется.

– Хорошо. Хорошо. Бак. Баки. Иди сюда.

Солдат снова замер. Романова еле слышно выдохнула. Солдат посмотрел на Рамлоу. Тот покачал головой:

– Выбирай сам.

Он думал, Солдат, которому не часто перепадает, выберет Вдову. Кому, в конце концов, охота трахать мужскую задницу?

– Баки. Сержант Барнс...

Вот теперь Солдат повернулся. А Роджерс...

Роджерс облизнул губы и – нет, Рамлоу не показалось, – качнул бедрами.

– Сержант Барнс, – даже голос изменился, стал ниже, бархатнее. – У меня для вас посылка. Не хотите... распаковать?

И Солдат двинулся к нему. Так и пошел, с хозяйством нараспашку. Неуверенно, как идут на зов из темноты, не узнавая голос. Оглянулся на Рамлоу. Тот кивнул: можно.

– Вот так. Идите сюда, сержант Барнс. Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Тебя так зовут. Не помнишь? – Роджерс не переставал говорить, будто боялся, что замолчит – и Солдат тут же остановится.

– Не дай ему сбить себя с толку, Солдат.

Но тот, похоже, и не собирался Роджерса слушать; оказавшись достаточно близко, он без лишних слов засветил Кэпу в морду бионической рукой. Роджерс ахнул, сплюнул кровь и сообщил:

– Я твой друг, Баки. Помнишь? Я Стив.

На сей раз Солдат прихватил его за горло и, когда тот начал задыхаться, назидательно сказал:

– Ты – мое задание.

Вот ведь, одобрительно подумал Рамлоу. Может, когда хочет. Задание, притом – неудавшееся, за которое Солдату досталась внеочередная веселая поездочка на «Старике Спарки» и пощечина от Пирса. Рамлоу казалось, что на второе Солдат обиделся больше. А теперь, значит, решил выместить обиду на Капитане...

В конце концов Солдат отнял руку и внимательно смотрел, как ходит туда-сюда могучий кадык Роджерса, пока тот пытается отдышаться. 

– И это тоже, Бак, – сказал он хрипло. – И это тоже. Я – твое, а ты – мое. Так всегда было. И я... я свое провалил.

И не уймется ведь. Гребаный энерджайзер...

На сей раз Рамлоу явно услышал хруст кости. Кажется, Солдат сломал Роджерсу скулу. Но тот и не подумал замолчать.

– Я знаю, ты злишься. Я бы тоже злился, Баки. Еще как.

Рамлоу мысленно присвистнул. Кэп, видно, решил, что бывший дружок тут же его узнает и кинется на грудь со слезами. Ладно. Пусть увидит, кто настоящий хозяин Солдата.

– Давай, Солдат. Протокол тот же.

Но тот опять застыл, все так же разглядывая Кэпов кадык. Пришлось давать инструкции:

– Сними с него штаны. Раздвинь ноги. Не стой!

Окрик словно вывел Солдата из ступора. Он подцепил железными пальцами джинсы на Роджерсе и рванул. Ткань затрещала, звякнула улетевшая пуговица – и только услышав этот звук, Рамлоу понял, как стало тихо. Но на секунду опешившие бойцы тут же засмеялись, заулюлюкали.

– Роллинз, – позвал Рамлоу. Тот воспользовался моментом:

– А давай я пока бабу...

– Успеешь. Достань телефон и снимай эту сладкую парочку. У тебя камера хорошая. Ну!

Отличная выйдет передача для вечерней программы. Вот детишки удивятся новым приключениям любимых героев...

Солдат деловито стянул с Капитана джинсы. Потянул за резинку трусов вроде бы не сильно – но они разошлись, будто были из бумаги.

– А вам не терпится, сержант. – Черт, Рамлоу удивило даже не то, что у Роджерса уже наполовину стоит (и твою же ж мать, слухи не врали насчет размеров), и не то, что он даже не попытался пнуть Солдата, когда тот на секунду освободил ему ногу. Больше всего удивлял этот голос. Низкий, интимный, каким не говоришь в комнате, полной автоматчиков. Но Кэп... Кэп как будто и забыл об их присутствии. Забыл о Роллинзе, который снимал его телефоном – ни дать ни взять японский турист.

– Вот так, – говорил он тихо. – Вот так, Баки. Видишь что-то интересное, а?

Солдат снова прихватил его за горло. А другой рукой – живой, которой он ненавидел до кого-либо дотрагиваться, – провел по мощному, какому-то непристойно белому бедру Кэпа. Провел так, будто знал, что делает. Пальцами скользнул по внутренней стороне бедра, по яйцам. Член Кэпа дрогнул и, кажется, еще вырос. Хотя куда уж дальше, с желчной завистью подумал Рамлоу. Роджерс еле дышал, но вместо того чтобы попытаться вырваться, прижался щекой к железным пальцам и закрыл глаза. Какого...

Рамлоу поудобнее взялся за тазер и обвел взглядом своих, проверяя, не ослабили ли они бдительность. Потому что Кэп явно собирался что-то выкинуть. Пусть себе пытается – пока преимущество на стороне бойцов Рамлоу... и Солдата.

Вот только с Солдатом было что-то не так. Вернее, уж слишком так. В первый раз за все время он выглядел заинтересованным. Орудие у него было взведено и нацелено – без всякой медицинской помощи и без угроз Рамлоу. А главное – его лицо изменилось. Солдат уже не выглядел механической игрушкой. Он как будто... реагировал на Роджерса, который совершенно непристойно тянулся к нему пахом. И это Солдат, который всегда старался избегать лишнего контакта. Рамлоу не успел рот открыть от удивления – а он потянулся к члену Роджерса и обхватил его ладонью.

Правой.

Которой даже к себе никогда не прикасался.

Где-то тут Рамлоу и почувствовал, что план оказался хуевым. Почувствовал, но еще не осознал. Крикнул Солдату:

– Мать твою, я не дрочить ему велел! Выполняй протокол.

Тот лишь повел плечом.

– Давай, Баки, – у Роджерса рот не закрывался, и Рамлоу очень захотелось заклеить его скотчем – только вот вся операция была задумана с целью его разговорить... – Давай, мой хороший. Это все для тебя. Всегда было только для тебя. Знаешь, как я по тебе скучал?

Шепот звучал громко, наполнялся странной тяжестью, завораживал, будто Роджерс пробовал на них гипноз. Но Рамлоу каким-то чутьем понимал, хоть и не желал верить: этот шепот был вовсе им не предназначен, Кэп о них не думал. Кэп их не видел.

– Так скучал, Бак, ты мне снился, помнишь, тогда, в Италии, в палатке? Ох, Баки, твоя рука... Что они сделали... – Роджерс как-то странно извернулся и поцеловал Солдата в укрытое кевларом железное плечо. – Ну ничего. Ничего. Давай сюда. Дай, Баки...

Капитан облизнул губы и зазывно приоткрыл рот – и если обо всем остальном Рамлоу еще мог сказать себе, что ему показалось, то это...

А Солдат и рад стараться. Сунул ему железные пальцы прямо в разбитый рот, расцарапывая губы, но Роджерсу, похожее, и горя было мало – принялся сосать, как пустышку.

Рамлоу изнутри жгло... он не знал, что это было, но подозревал, что разочарование. Это же гребаный Капитан Америка. Капитан и его верный друг Баки... не то чтобы у Рамлоу в детстве было время читать комиксы о них, он был слишком занят поиском наркоты для родителей. Но все равно – Кэп... В системе координат Брока Рамлоу Стив Роджерс не был гребаным педиком, способным изобразить перед целым отделением Гидры какое-то... немецкое порно.

Он бы остановил это. Отшвырнул Солдата, измесил бы Кэпу красивую рожу – потому что педик другого и не заслуживает. Но ведь он сам... заказал эту порнушку. И что о нем подумают его люди?

– Вот оно значит что, Кэп, – сказал он нарочито громко. – Не спрашивай – не говори? Ладно, я рад, что ты всем этим так наслаждаешься. Солдат, давай к делу.

Солдат снова дернул плечом и на сей раз что-то буркнул. Рамлоу мало смыслил в русском, но понял, что его только что послали. А вот это уже требовало вмешательства. Он сделал шаг к Солдату, приложил тазер к его спине и нажал на кнопку.

Они дернулись оба – одновременно, когда по ним прошла болезненная волна, как то самое животное с двумя спинами. И оба начисто проигнорировали Рамлоу.

Ну да. Сексуальное возбуждение повышает болевой порог.

Это была очень, очень, очень хуевая идея.

Рамлоу ничего не боялся, но связываться с Солдатом, вдруг превратившимся в похотливого кролика, ему очень не хотелось. В отличие от кролика, с Солдата станется его загрызть...

Хрен бы с ним, пусть уж Роджерс поимеет пару неприятных минут, а Солдат сбросит пар – а после уже и получит за нарушение субординации.

Солдат, уже без побуждения со стороны, вытащил обслюнявленные пальцы изо рта Капитана и схватил его за задницу – крепко, до синяков. А потом неловко и наверняка болезненно раздвинул ягодицы и попытался просунуть палец в дырку. Кэп застонал. Солдат нетерпеливо тряхнул головой – лицо у него было очень сосредоточенное, словно он в кого-то целился. Отчего-то не получалось отвести взгляд от металлических пальцев, впившихся в безупречную плоть Кэпа. По ляжке Роджерса потекла кровь, но тот, казалось, и этого не заметил. Солдат быстро освоился и принялся трахать Кэпа пальцами – со стороны это смотрелось гротескно, будто Солдату насадили на руку огромную куклу в человеческий рост.

– Бак... – позвал Роджерс. – Баки...

Рамлоу снова обвел взглядом своих – и встретился взглядом с Романовой, о которой забыл даже Роллинз. У нее в глазах читался немой вопрос: «Какого хрена тут происходит?»

«Какого хрена», – эхом подумал Рамлоу, когда Солдат небрежно, одной рукой оторвал от стены магнитный браслет, чтобы задрать ногу Кэпа повыше. И хотел было удивиться – почему Роджерс не воспользуется ситуацией.

Но похоже, капитану и не хотелось пользоваться ситуацией. Капитану хотелось трахаться с Солдатом.

Рамлоу затошнило.

– Иди сюда, – позвал Роджерс. Теперь Солдат держал его практически на весу, и Роджерс воспользовался этим, чтобы вытянуть шею и неловко поцеловать его куда-то в грязные волосы. – Иди, Баки. Вот так. Давай...

Солдат уже вполне уверенно направил в него свой член. Вставил со всего размаху, так что Рамлоу невольно поморщился, но Кэпу, наверное, после железных пальцев уже и не больно, – и принялся трахать с таким энтузиазмом, которого Рамлоу у него не помнил. Молча, сосредоточенно, в четком ритме – Рамлоу понадобилось полминуты, чтобы понять: все его чертово отделение дышит в такт.

И Солдат смотрел на Капитана. Не мимо, не в стену, не в себя, как делал обычно, выполняя задание. Он смотрел на Роджерса. На гребаного друга – или как это теперь называется – с которым когда-то трахался в палатке.

– Давай, Баки. – Голос у Кэпа звучал так, будто он задыхался. – Давай, иди сюда. Вот так. Вот так. Иди домой, Баки. Иди домой...

Ритм ускорился. Солдат, похоже, приближался к финишу. Рамлоу толкнул Роллинза:

– Закрывай Голливуд, поможешь мне его обезвредить.

Тот кивнул, убрал в карман телефон, но рта так и не закрыл. Солдат внезапно замер, снова изогнулся, будто от электрошока, а потом Рамлоу, который не единожды слышал его крики и скулеж, услышал нечто совершенно новое – низкий и глубокий стон удовольствия.

– Сейчас, – кивнул он Роллинзу и шагнул к Солдату – но как, собственно, большинство из тех, кому приходилось иметь с Солдатом дело, уже опоздал. Не поворачиваясь, этот поганец выбросил руку назад и выбил у Рамлоу тазер, и этим же тазером обезвредил кинувшегося на подмогу Роллинза, а потом (какого хрена, нормальные люди после оргазма слабеют) несколькими скупыми движениями оторвал остальные браслеты от стены, освобождая Кэпа. Бойцы начали стрелять, но Солдат загородил Кэпа собой, и направленные в него пули отлетели от железной руки. Кэп, позабыв о собственном расхристанном виде, метнулся к Романовой и посрывал ремни, которыми она была привязана к креслу. Та вскочила, от души вмазала ближайшему бойцу по яйцам и выхватила оружие. А потом Роджерс крякнул, сорвал с болтов кресло и стал попросту громить все вокруг. Рамлоу все-таки в него попал, но пуля Роджерсу была как слону дробина. А потом Рамлоу краем глаза увидел, как над ним заносят железный кулак, но увернуться уже не успел...

Он очнулся у стены. Кто-то пристегнул его наручниками, которые до этого держали Кэпа. Он дернулся, рефлекторно, прекрасно понимая, что ему не сбежать. Голова дико болела и взгляд фокусировался с трудом, но он без того понял, что битва окончена – его бойцы лежали на полу, как после драки в лифте. Кресло валялось на боку совсем рядом. Зимний Солдат – гребаный «призрак», безотказное оружие Гидры, железным кулаком отправил в нокаут последнего бойца – Роллинза. Распрямился – и очень долгую секунду смотрел на Капитана из-под спутанных волос.

– Я думал, ты меньше. – Это не было голосом Солдата. Рамлоу его не узнал.

Откуда-то сбоку возник Кэп; в поле зрения Рамлоу попал его так и не убранный в штаны член. Господи. «Да уж приятель, я тоже».

Кэп засмеялся:

– Вечно ты попадаешься.

Рамлоу в усталом отчаянии закрыл глаза, перед которыми так и покачивалось нехилое капитанское богатство, и услышал:

– Я тоже... тоже скучал, Стив.

Все-таки это была очень хуевая идея.


End file.
